


Deception - PHOTO MANIP - Chapter 7

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: Deception [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Work, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dusting off the Photoshop skills, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: ~EXTREMELY nsfw~photo manip prompt fill created to accompany Chapter 7 of Starbird's Deception.Be sure to read the fic that inspired this prompt request:https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825/chapters/35657760





	Deception - PHOTO MANIP - Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825) by [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird). 



> Relocating my more (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
> aka NippleGate  
> aka TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
> aka Tittygeddon

## D E C E P T I O N

* * *

 

* * *

C H A P T E R  7

Their lips met anyway, and he kissed her so gently. Jyn was surprised at his softness. His hand remained in the same place on her thigh – it didn’t wander at all. She took her chance and turned more toward him, so she was closer to him. She didn’t mean to, but her hand came up and touched his face, jaw roughened by a bit of stubble at the end of the day, and –

It was all he needed.

* * *

Be sure to read the rest of the fic that inspired this image: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366825/chapters/35657760>


End file.
